Batman!
by Gizmo Burns
Summary: Kenny McCormick is Batman and he has to fight crime and save his town of South Park, this is also a tribute to the comic book series Batman and all of his supervillains he faces.


Kenny McCormick- Batman.

Kevin McCormick- Robin.

Karen McCormick- Batgirl.

Kelly- Vicki Vale.

Tammy Warner- Dr. Chase Meridian.

Stan Marsh- The Joker.

Wendy Testaburger- Harley Quinn.

Kyle Broflovski- Two Face.

Eric Cartman- The Penguin

Craig Tucker- The Scarecrow.

Kevin Stoley- Mr. Freeze.

Bebe Stevens- Catwoman.

Clyde Donovan- The Riddler.

Rebecca aka Red- Poison Ivy.

Butters Stotch- The Ventriloquist.

Token Black- Clayface.

Tweek Tweak- Mad Hatter.

Timmy Burch- Killer Croc.

Jimmy Valmer- Killer Moth.

Trent Boyette- Bane.

Jason- Victor Zsasz.

Bradley Biggle- Solomon Grundy.

The sixth Grade Leader- Ra's Ghul.

Scott Malkinson- Cluemaster.

Terrence Mephesto- Hugo Strange.

Bridon Gueermo- Deadshot.

Kyle Schwartz- Hush.

Pip Pirrup- Calendar Man.

Damien Thorn- Firefly.

Dog Poo Kid- Deathstroke.

Romper Stomper- Man Bat.

As the town of South Park has to be dealt with crime and unwanted crooks that are tearing up the streets, there lies an eight year old boy who is poor  
but is a young hero who can fight off evil and save the entire rocky mountain town from these weird and heartless Villains!

Let's begin our story...young Kenny McCormick was on a date with the editor of the South Park daily news her name was Kelly and she had a  
crush on him for some time and about a week ago she got up the courage to ask him out for a date at the loco Chinese Restaurant "City Wonk."  
as the two were both eating some of the noodles and drinking some coke, Kelly asked Kenny if he like his food.

"So do you love these city noodles and shrimp fried rice Kenny?"

He says to her wile swallowing the last noddle down to his stomach.

"Yeah, they have some of the best egg rolls here too."

As Kelly was done with her city wonk meal she then gets out her notebook pad and pencil, to ask Kenny about the kid superhero who fights crime  
and always dresses up in a bat suit, she was now asking him while writing it all down taking word from word.

"So Kenny...I heard you've also seen the guy who fly's around at night and fights thugs and criminals he is known to be called Batman, please  
tell me do you think he is a good think or a nightmare to the town of South Park?"

Right before he was about to give her his answer...right outside the bat signal in the sky was calling for him to fight crime and do his duty.

As he was staring at the signal he then quickly gets up from his seat and tells Kelly.

"Sorry but I have to go and study for a Test! it was good to see you again!"

Before he runs out of the door he quickly kisses Kelly on her lips, and heads back to his house to change into his Bat custom and he took with him his  
special gadgets he suddenly ran to his special garage to get the Batmobile Ready! as he jumped into his car and right before he was about to leave  
to the police station, Kevin quickly walked out to chat with and he said to his brother Batman while he had his hands on the wheel ready to drive.

"Kenny!...I mean Batman! Please take me with you I want to be Sidekick! I want to help you kick their ass and also be a Hero."

As the Batmobile engines were starting to get louder with Batman about drive away, He then said to his brother with a deep voice.

"No! I can't let you get hurt out there Please Understand!"

He was now gone and drove quickly to the Police station to find out what has happened?

Meanwhile...down at city hall, The Mayor of South Park was tied to a chair and being beat up! by none other than that fowl beast The Penguin!  
he was mean, fat and sure was an ugly Bastard! as he was slapping the poor Mayor Mcdaniels in her face, he then says while laughing in his hideous  
tone of voice.

"WA!...WA!...WA!...Soon Mayor I will de this crappy Town! and rule my own Penguin world and turn everybody into my Penguin slaves...WA!...WA!...WA!"

The Mayor who was trying to get loose from the ropes, Shouts Out!

"You want be saying that for long Penguin! Batman will come and kick you're Fatass!"

The Penguin then says while smoking his pipe.

"WA!...WA!...I'll show that Bat Freak who's boss, first I will shoot him with my machine gun Umbrella! this has real bullets you see..."

He then use's his umbrella and it shoots and kills one of her aides, The Mayor was now screaming in Terror! but suddenly...Batman use's one of  
his Batarangs to bust the one of the windows down and he flew right through it and landed towards where The Mayor and The Penguin were both  
at, as The Penguin now see's Batman he tells him while striking him with his umbrella.

"WAA!...Batman! You Asshole!"

As he got right back up on his feet, he repiles before punching The Penguin in his fat stomach.

"I'm the Asshole? But your the one that's doing the crime Fatboy!"

As the two were both fighting and smacking each other, another villain was watching them from another window as she looked like she was enjoying  
the Fight, she says to herself while rubbing her hands together.

"This is PERRFECT! Batman will not suspect me now, this kitty will hatch the Perrfect crime Ever!"

as she now jumps down and lands on her cat like feet, Batman and The Penguin continued to battle each other when suddenly The Penguin quickly got  
out his machine gun umbrella and shot Batman in his Balls! but fortunately for him he had on his bulletproof vest on his crotch, but The Evil Penguin  
kept on shooting his umbrella trying to kill Batman, but he hid under his dark cape which was also bulletproof making The Penguin really mad, and  
he kept whining and he yells out to him.

"WAAA!...I Hate You Batman!"

Meanwhile...Batman's oldest brother Kevin was getting out his own superhero outfit and he was also about to go out and proof for once and for  
all that he was also a good superhero just like his brother was, As Karen had saw him putting on his red shirt with the letter "R" on his left side,  
she says to her older brother while he was now dressed as Robin.

"Are you going to help Kenny Eh...I mean Batman out?"

He said while he was about to drive his motorcycle to where city hall was at.

"Yes, Now stay here Karen this is real dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt!"

Right after he drove off, Karen was getting out her leather bat custom out of her drawer and was changing into Batgirl! and quickly  
ran out to go and help Batman and Robin, meanwhile...Batman and The Penguin were now dueling outside on the roof of city hall, and  
Batman was flying up in the air and then kicking Penguin's in his butt.

 **To Be Continued.**


End file.
